


The Fearsome Sir Martin || 放倒高爺的那誰

by Redslow



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: BAMF!Merlin, Gen, Swords & Fencing, Training, oblivious!Merlin, 中文翻譯, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-25 07:35:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10759692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redslow/pseuds/Redslow
Summary: Gwaine伸請“借”走Merlin來當他的預習對手。Arthur笑著肯首了。只是這個早晨預習並沒如Gwaine所願輕鬆。





	The Fearsome Sir Martin || 放倒高爺的那誰

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mollrach13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mollrach13/gifts).
  * A translation of [The Fearsome Sir Martin](https://archiveofourown.org/works/556350) by [mollrach13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mollrach13/pseuds/mollrach13). 



> Thanks so much to mollrach13 for this fun fic!  
> 喜歡的話請別忘了給原作Kudo啊！
> 
> 英文字數2281  
> 中字數約4500

周圍金屬撞擊聲一下一下的敲打著Gwaine的太陽穴。他就知道昨晚不該喝下第三輪酒，只是Clara實在那麼體貼殷勤，於是在他發現時他肚子裡已灌下兩品脫酒，外加腿上坐著一個美美的酒吧姑娘。

也許在那時候就該停下，好讓他都記得接下來的夜裡幹了啥。

“Sir Gwaine!”

Arthur的怒吼把Gwaine額裡的腦瓜袋凶狠地獰成痛苦狀。

“給我現在踏進場，找個伴然後開始對練！”

Gwaine看看Percival對草人揮著劍時那飽滿的二頭肌放鬆又收緊，又看Elyan繩趨尺步地跟一個新丁繞著，再看Leon遊走每個對拍檔的對練之間，眼神像鷹一樣觀察著，不時修正他們站姿，要求著完美揮劍的動作。

Gwaine只想兩眼一合倒回床上，或者喝下海量的水然後浸個長長的浴，也許再來一個力度剛好的按摩﹣

“Gwaine！如果你不立刻找個人練打你就跟我對練之後再圍操場跑圈跑到日落！”

“把這個喝掉。”

Gwaine對著鼻子前糊掉的綠色瓶子眨眨眼，順著瓶子看到拿著它優雅的手指，然後看到一條瘦削的手臂，再到Merlin薄薄的肩頭－Merlin是他的救世主，他的光，世上唯一忠實的存在…

也許他把那些話說出口了，因為Merlin輕搖著頭，對著他那包著鎧皮的肩不怎用力的推一下。

“在Arthur把你打得架散前，把這鬼東西喝了然後進操場去就是。”

Gwaine接過瓶子賊笑。“要是公主嘮到斷氣#1的話，你覺得我有可能搶得著那王冠戴嗎？我覺得那個放在我頭上帥得多了。”

“不會，因為Arthur會把殺掉你例入壓軸必修事項。” Gwaine順著Merlin的警告眼神望去，只見Arthur漲紅著臉大步流星的往Gwaine挨著(或著死命賴著，隨你怎麼說)的兵器架走來。

“夠了，” 國王陛下滾辣辣的說。“忤逆夠了吧？去拿把劍。我每打中一下你就多跑一里。”

Merlin試著理論，“Arthur，公理點，他不舒服﹣”

Arthur熾熱地瞪向他的男僕，手指箭頭一樣指向他。“如果你再不住嘴也得一起跑！那是自作孽，我可不會同情！”

“喂我有聽你說的，” Gwaine呻吟著說，還在藥水餘韻中苦著臉。“我剛找到伴，我們正準備進場。”

“噢是嗎？” Arthur嘲笑。“於是這位神秘騎士在哪裡？”

“誰說那是騎士？”

Arthur定定的盯著Merlin好一秒，回問。“你不是認真的吧？”

“什麼？” Merlin咕嘀，被自己指甲裡的泥圬分了神。

Gwaine詭計得呈地咧著嘴。“當然。你的指示可沒說明我搭檔的階職或狀態。如果我真的想的話可能會選Gwen呢。”

“起碼Gwen還能給你來點難度，” 國王哼笑，沒好氣的看了眼他的男僕。“好吧！總好過你整天無所事事。反正那竹枝也該好好運動一下，去拿劍吧。”

Merlin抬頭，一副突然意識到自己也在這對話中的樣子。“什麼，我要做什麼？”

“去提把劍Merlin，” Gwaine喚著，喝完那劑藥他已打起精神，頭腦都比較清醒了。“今天你就來做我的陪練搭檔。”

在操場中找個置站定時Gwaine還聽得到Merlin的怨吟，不過那男孩還是惇直的跟過來，身後拖著把長劍。

“下次你要惹毛Arthur別拉我下水。” 在騎士對面搖搖晃晃的站出個預備姿勢時Merlin抱怨道。

“基本操練？”

Merlin點頭，活動著自己的肩，專心一致地瞪著Gwaine的劍，好像那貨是隨時會攻擊的毒蛇。Gwaine低笑，輕輕地把劍揮過來揮過去，看著Merlin目光緊緊追著它的去向。

“放鬆點，Merlin，” 他輕笑道。“這只是個友善的對練，為我這早上的腦袋著想，輕鬆點溫柔點的。”

“穿著鎧甲的你當然說得簡單。”

“跟你保證我會溫柔點。開始囉？”

Merlin小點一下頭，於是Gwaine扭劍一垂碰上Merlin的劍，其Merlin握得穏穏的。Gwaine滿意的點個頭同時一起轉到下一個姿勢。

看來Merlin在看過無數的騎士演練裡也學到不少，如是者他們對練來往都沒很花功夫或者阻礙。但說到操練嘛就是，它很無聊。

經過好幾分鐘來來回回的移擊擋退，Gwaine的意識開始慢慢飄走。他試著回想出昨晚的細節，然後開始想這天接下來的計劃，預演著跟廚娘要新鮮面包的說辭，也許今晚他能試著再找那討人喜歡的Clara來當伴。

他的魂悠被Merlin的悶笑打斷。大太陽之下男孩的臉上已有汗珠流下，然而他正一臉好笑的拉著嘴角。

“你已經在預想著下一場酒，難以置信。”

“我有那麼明顯嗎？”Gwain嗤笑。

“沒長眼的才看不到。你還被昨晚的宿醉折騰著，就不覺得應該休息一下？” Merlin笑問。

“呀﹣弱者才要休息！”

“或者說智者！”

“或者。但我從沒說過我是那兩種人。”

Merlin低笑。他們移著腳步，讓對練開始圍成圓，手上的劍繼續無趣地在中間相撞。

“你有好一整晚睡眠的機會而你把它放棄。你都不知道為了能在床上多睡幾個鐘我能放棄什麼。”

“在床單裡有太多的事能做，可比扯鼻鼾睡好玩多！” Gwaine髒髒的瞇著眼說。

“噢扯鼻鼾，” Merlin裝作希翼地嘆息，“還有流口水，枕頭印！誒我多麼想汝！” 

Gwaine大笑出聲同時踏前一步把Merlin迫退一步，不過愚蠢地他的攻擊歪著了，劍直直的往草地刺；突然Merlin的劍一沉，把他的劍挑回中間位置，然後繼續他們的劍刃相交。

Gwaine裂開嘴角，“你該問我們偉大的領袖要個晚休。我帶你下城，讓你看看我們男人怎的夜晚怎麼用。”

“然後第二天帶著頭痛應付菜頭殿下？不了謝謝跳過我吧。”

兩把劍的移動隨著二人步伐漸漸加速，光滑又堅固的金屬互相碰撞。Gwaine再握好劍又調整一下腳馬。

“嘛可別說我沒問過你#2。”

“去酒館看你怎麼把Clara哄上她的床嗎？”

Merlin眉間因為集中而出現的皺紋已消失，換上的是一臉輕鬆無顧慮，還一邊嘴上跟Gwaine扯談，一邊跟Gwaine的劍交戰著；Merlin的劍就像他手臂的伸延，每個截落每下動作都不經思考。Gwaine能感到頸背冒出的汗珠滑進鎖甲邊裡，他看著Merlin的動作，既自在又輕盈，希望自己沒花功夫把它穿上。

Gwaine試著把貼在臉上汗津津的留海甩走，才一秒鐘分神Merlin的劍已往那空隙一伸，迫得Gwaine往後絆了好幾步。

然而Gwaine是Camelot的騎士，可沒有驚訝的空閒。他踏著回步接續，Merlin悠然地接下他的回擊，他們又拾回對練的節奏。

“然後我全晚都會塞在角落，” Merlin續道，“抱著那杯－我只付得起的－啤酒試著不在那可疑地黏稠的桌子上睡著。不了謝謝。當下一餐好飯還有早早上床的晚上聽起來才是我理想的夜晚。我敢發誓那菜頭跟本不暸解－把他那要命的鎖子甲清理乾淨得花上多少時間，好像他是故意在泥巴上打滾一樣！”

要是Merlin有在注意Gwaine的臉他會看那張臉上的紅色在加深，也許會留意到騎士臉上現在快速流下的汗水正滲濕他的頭髮；如果他看一下附近他會發現身邊其他小組漸漸都停下對練、看見Arthur跟Leon的滿臉不可置信、Percival被逗樂的微笑還有Elyan驚訝得合不上嘴的臉。

也許Gwaine才剛宿醉過，也許在早上他是個毫不聽話的騎士，但他有他的自尊；雖然這算是耍陰－他手腕一扭，瞄著Merlin大腿上側輕批過去。

然而那條腿避開了；Merlin劍尾一轉潛撈又攀升把Gwaine的劍格退，腳尖好看地跨個步，劍光扭個半月接過Gwaine那往下的迴截，這途中他的嘴上從沒停頓。

“ ‘把馬廐清理好Merlin；把我的鞋子擦好Merlin’ 然後還有 ‘你真懶Merlin，你怎麼都敢想去睡覺或者吃飯或者呼吸！’ 要是我哪天因為過勞倒下那必得怪到他的頭上；而且Gaius也沒好到哪！如果還要我再清一次水蛭缸的話我猜我可能就這麼退休，住進山裡當個野人。孩子們會說著關於我的流言：‘別跑進森林裡，瘋瘋的老頭子Merlin可住在那！’ 也許到時候我能平靜地休息一下。 ”

Merlin踏出個令人驚艷的後小跳避過Gwaine的揮擊，這緩間Gwaine把臉上的碎髮撥走，然而還沒順口氣Merlin的劍已再次衝著他來。

Merlin好像沒注意到現下的對話已變成單向，那邊箱Gwaine喘著氣忙著擋擊對抗。

“然後我難得一個早休，我決定來做點好事，給我朋友帶個藥水，而我卻被個包著金屬持強凌弱的混蛋拉進訓練場取玩笑。”

現在Gwaine的每個踏步都是往後的退，場上在訓練的騎士等人極有效率地給他們騰出地方。

“你們騎士都覺得找Merlin欺負很好玩。”

Gwaine接著後踩一下踉蹌，然後僅僅來得及提劍擋住Merlin晃過來的劍。

“好像我是你們閒時用來哄用來騙的小弟弟似的。那都還好，我受得起，反正這都是你們表達關心的方式。”

一下特別重手的揮擊讓Gwaine再次亂了平衝，膝蓋一曲他單膝著地了。

“只是間中一兩次我就只想...” Merlin重重的吐口氣，手臂帶著劍揮落－跟Gwaine的劍撞個鏗鏘，迴響順著Gwaine的手臂直擊他那仍然柔弱的腦瓜子。之後Gwaine意識到的東西就是背下的草披還有臉門之上的藍天，陽光狠刺著他雙眼。於是當一張瘦瘦的臉騰現把它擋住，那是個歡慰。

“現在你開心過了，Sir Gwaine，” Merlin皺出塊臭臉，雙手抵著他那竹竿般的下腰，“拿你的訓練認真點別再搞砸。良好的鍛鍊跟習訓就是活生生騎士或是死翹翹騎士的分別。” Gwaine能做的只是默言的點頭。

“再好不過了！現在我得去為那位殿下放水備浴。我的人生真是充滿成就。”

頭上的陰影消失，留下Gwaine對著大太陽乾眨眼，沒一陣子氧氣交換夠了他才用手肘把自己撐起身。

他看著Merlin推擠穿過聚集的人群，把手上的劍交給一個待從，其極速接過然後退到一邊。Gwaine嚥了下口水，看著Arthur一臉驚奇，合不上口的盯著他家正要往城堡裡消失的男僕的身影。

要是Gwaine現下能動的話也許會被那張臉逗笑。

他躺回到地上，無言地跟上蒼約法三章，只要祂們能把剛才那幾分鐘從其他騎子的腦海裡洗掉的話，他就不會再在訓練之前飲酒。

“千萬別惹火Sir Merlin。” Gwaine聽到Percival偷笑道，然後大伙整群就忍不住爆笑出聲。Gwaine抬起手臂擋著臉呻吟出聲。

這笑聲會一輩子跟著他。

這個恐懼在幾個新月後成真，一個旅遊中的吟遊詩人來到殿上，他開始唱的第一首歌謠就是唱頌Sir Gwaine跟Sir Martin勇魄的故事。國王跟騎士們都痛快的跟著一起唱；Merlin手上拿著酒壇，站在騎士們的桌子後看著這場景，一臉迷惑的皺著眉。

當這曲終於完結，滿室子盈笑聲平伏下來後，Merlin低下身子給Gwaine的杯子添酒時在他耳邊悄聲問，“誰是Sir Martin？”

坐在Gwaine旁邊的Percival，可忍不住他的笑聲；Gwaine在桌子上再次染滿笑聲時一頭塌在上面。Merlin只有更加迷惘的份，決定由得這群騎士繼續歇斯底里。

＝ ＝ ＝

這歌謠成為其中一首騎士們在巡邏還有野營時最喜歡唱的歌。Gwaine對這歌的感想只有無止境的厭煩，然而就連新手都早早記熟歌詞跟著唱，在哼唱中還不時給正在扎營的Merlin投著奇怪的眼神。

非常可惜地，Merlin從沒得知道那厲害的Sir Martin是誰，那傢伙聽起來好像蠻好相處的。

 

Fin

**Author's Note:**

> #1 You think if the princess croaks it…. Croaks it是idiom(成語?)，我的理解是形容人不知怎的死時那個最後的呱呱叫(?)。跟kick the bucket同屬。譯成嘮到斷氣，由嘮氣生成。我不知道嘮氣現在還是不是香港專用但應該不難理解(抓頭)。
> 
> #2 Well don’t say I never ask you places. ask you places這句有點不理解。意譯之。
> 
> # Sir 雖然明明很多時候就是指騎士，但譯者覺得這稱謂好難譯？Gwaine騎士或是Gwaine閣下什麼的。既然自己是不譯名字派那就把sir這稱謂當成名字的一部分好了...
> 
> = = =
> 
> 作者筆記：
> 
> 無Beta～
> 
> Kinkme_merlin填梗：原背景，Gwaine有預謀或之類的 ‘借走’ Merlin做他的練打對手。Arthur邊嘲笑地同意了。Gwaine跟Merlin邊從輕鬆點的練習開始，一邊聊著酒館還有姑娘還有廚房八卦；Merlin不知道Arthur還有其他騎士在看他們的對練，他跟Gwaine說著偷聽到廚房裡的八卦，而他真的沒注意到Gwaine啥時開始不說話，還以為他那小皺的眉頭是因為他正在留心自己說的東西。當Merlin意外地把Gwaine卸掉劍才停下，對他說現下可不是對訓練馬虎的時候，並叫他認真訓練。只是他不知道Gwaine在閉上嘴時*就已*開始拿Merlin的對練認真了。
> 
> 要是誰注意到我開始試著把所有文搬到AO3來...我也驚訝我自己原來寫了這麼多。
> 
>  
> 
> 譯者記：
> 
> 同樣是無Beta～
> 
> 這其實是我真正的第一篇譯的同人文。當時花了好大半天譯了那麼一點(不到一半?)時突然想起，這文有人譯過了沒？於是去了谷狗一下，發現原來擼否上早有翻譯...受打擊的我立馬棄坑，之後卻是去譯了篇自殺題材的文。(雖然譯得沒很好)(現下也沒譯很好)嘛嘛最近在翻網盤看到這半成品決定還是把它都譯完。這篇很好笑，而且BAMF!Merlin一向是我口味；要是我不開始試著翻動作場面可不能成大器(?????)，就從寶寶的步伐開始吧....
> 
> 雖然我中文還是沒有用力修習過，英文也都是靠網上辭典，但我的良心是真實的。(??????你是指心還是良心啊???)


End file.
